


Qelt Cafe (because I can't name)

by Quirky (Brittastical)



Category: Stories of qelt
Genre: Aed the pyromanic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author cant write, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Out of Character, Take my money and make the book goddamn it, We apply it when it makes sense and ignore it otherwise, We follow canon like normal people follow the bible, im sorry, in other words, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittastical/pseuds/Quirky
Summary: She hated cooking. Her entire life was spent in the tiny kitchen of her family's diner, her entire life was spent in the hussle of the restaurant, her entire life she lived being told she'd take over the diner, whether she wanted to or not.OrLasair's family owns a diner and also the local pyromaniac shows up





	Qelt Cafe (because I can't name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic and I wrote it in like, a couple hours at most. Please give me any constructive criticism you have! Although I'll be real, there isn't really a fandom presence yet for stories or qelt here on AO3. Seriously i had to make the damn fandom section. Here's to hoping linked doesn't change any names and I won't have to retag anything.
> 
> Update schedual who's she?

She hated cooking. Her entire life was spent in the tiny kitchen of her family's diner, her entire life was spent in the hussle of the restaurant, her entire life she lived being told she'd take over the diner, whether she wanted to or not. 

Her first time having a truly fun time at the diner was when she was 8. She could remember the day clearly. It was a Sunday, the busiest day of the week for them, what with the church goers and families with toddlers and college students who saved up their money for a good meal. She was sitting on one of the stools by the bar table, sipping a large glass of orange juice, when a boy who looked around her age sat down next to her with who looked like his grandparents. He had thick dirty blond hair and dark skin, dotted with seemingly thousands of freckles. She watched him out of the corner of her eye with mild interest, he was dressed nice, nicer than most people in her dusty old town, and she’d never seen him before to boot. He glanced over at her and she quickly looked away, pretending to have been reading the order tickets hanging above her head.

“Hi” a greeting was suddenly thrown her way from the boy to her right. Slightly startled she looked over him, “Hi?” She said questioningly, sounding confused and mildly uninterested. “What's your name?” he asked, seeming strangely eager to find out. “What's yours?” She asked, remember how her grandmother chided her about manners constantly. “It's impolite to ask someone their name before you give them yours” she said, quoting her grandmother more or less on the wording. He laughed, “I can't tell you my name, but I'll let you call me Aed. So what's your name?” he asks again, turning a bit more so he faced her fully. “I'm not telling you.” she informed him. “You didn't even give me your real name so it doesn't count.” She did her best to sound annoyed, but secretly she was fighting a smile. “Can you tell me how old you are?” It was his turn to badly fight a smirk. “Nope! But I can tell you I don't live around here.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s my turn to ask another question!” He declared. “Where are your parents?” She motioned to the kitchen. “My family owns this place” she explained, “My dad's cooking right now.” He nodded in reply, as one of the workers, Lettie, she was pretty her name was, set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Her dad called her to leave soon afterwards. 

The next time she met the impish boy she was 15. Her and her father had been fighting, and tonight it exploded into her storming out. Blindly she began running to the arsonist alley, a nickname for an area of the woods known for its unpredictable wildfires. Lately the areas been her escape, as no one ever goes there in fear of the flames. Tonight though, when she enters the main blackened clearing, she isn't alone. Her eyes immediately land on a fire, large and wild, but not out of control, blazing in the middle of the clearing. It was clearly manmade, with large logs having been clearly been dragged over and into the blaze. As she gawked at the sight, a dark skinned, freckled boy with the lightest golden eyes dragged another log over to the pile. ‘Aed’ something in the back of her mind supplied, a distant memory of names and mysteries. Finally her mouth decided to work. “What are you doing?” She said with an accusatory glare. “Are you trying to start a forest fire!”

He just calmly looked up and wiped his brow. “Not really.” was his only reply. She just stood there with a confused stare. “What are you doing here?” he said, throwing the log in the fire. Snapping out of her stupor said with a bit of bite “I should be asking you that question.” He just laughed. “Sure. If I tell you why I'm here you'll tell me why your here? Deal.” He sat down, and she copied him, doing the same. “I'm here because I like fire.” He said simply. “It fascinates me.” with those words watched the flames of the bonfire he made, his golden eyes flashing strangely in the light. “That’s why I’m here. In case the fire goes out of control.” He said a little too cheerfully, but she wasn't really in the mood to figure out why. “Your turn.” He said playfully and she sighed. “I had a fight with my dad. That's really it. I just came here to get away from him for a while.” She watched the fire. “I see……” He said thoughtfully. “One last question.” with this is tone turned mischievous. “What's your name?” She looked over to him with a slightly disbelieving look. So it really was him from all those years ago. “Yours first, ‘Aed”. She said, kinda sorta flopping a bit as she lied down in the ashy dirt. He laughed, and just lied down next to her. “you can call me Aed.” He said, looking up towards the sky. She scoffed. “well I guess you won't know my name” she said, eyes feeling heavy. “you can sleep if you want. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you.” She turn over and his eyes were again on her. “I barely know you Aed.” She said, deciding to play along with his game, before despite herself yawning. “On my honor I'll make sure you'll be fine.” He promised, and she believed him. Don't ask her why, she just did. Turning to face the other direction she let herself drift off to sleep. 

When she woke in the morning all traces of the fire and the boy were gone.


End file.
